One Last Time
by Record Cover
Summary: TWOshotDrabble. TixYu. PostFFX. Tidus' abscence is affecting Yuna more than anyone could ever presume... Warning: Spoiler. UPDATE! September 7, 2007. Tidus' point of view is added.
1. Yuna

**One Last Time**

**By Record Cover**

---

And as the tears well up in my eyes it becomes hard to breathe and I feel a sharp pain in my ribs, and it hurts, and that's all I can think of.

That You're not going to come back into my arms, and I'll never feel the warmth of your skin or your body or your strong arm's protective and reassuring embrace.

And it hurts.

It hurts so deeply, I can't explain how this ugly, horrible, twisted, cold, hostile feeling is tearing through my body, through my veins like ice, colder than cold, freezing up my insides-

When it was once all that tingly ness and excitement of a newly infatuated teen.

It makes me feel sick to the stomach.

I still remember your words to this day, Whistle, Yuna, and I'll come running.

They tell me to forget and to move on, but I can't, never will, don't want to.

I know that you're here somewhere, even if I can't feel your body's presence and I won't forget,

I won't move on.

I'll wait for you right here forever.

I picture your face and your deep cerulean eyes, your soft blonde hair and that night at the lake. My soul was alive. And I won't rest I won't give up till I have you lying in my arms again.

I can't sleep at night, knowing that you're not here next to me to watch me fall asleep. Dream about you. But I know deep inside my heart that you're watching me from above.. Wherever you are.. Or in the Farplane…  
Did you have to go? Did you? Did you really have to fade away into nothingness on that airship? Why? Why did you leave me? I want you back! You never wanted me to suffer or cry like this!

I never cried in the face of death, or of Sin. I was never scared.  
But you know what? I'm scared now, I'm terrified. I don't have you to protect me or to hug me. I Never. NEVER. But I'm crying now. And I'm scared now. Because I don't have you.

Emptiness fills me.

I won't ever forget.

I miss the way you used to touch me and take care of me. Like I was the most fragile of china dolls. I long for you endlessly.

I want you back. I want you to come back into my arms. I want to hold you. Hold you the right way and Love you the right way and Kiss you the right way.

I miss your fingertips dancing on my skin, I miss your warm breath on my neck and my hand on your chest, slowly rising and falling with every beat and breath of the rushing wind, Your Soul. Your love. Your affection.

I whistle. I whistled. And I'll whistle. Always, each and everyday, by the sea. Always, each and everyday, hoping, and praying, to the Lord, God, Anyone, Anyone who is out there, to bring you back to me. And I'll hold you to my heart, I'll listen to your rhythm, your voice, your love.

I remember… that night. To this day. The pain stabs through my heart, every shooting, electrifying pain like the tip and blade of a razor-sharp knife, stabbing, stabbing. One, two, three. And I want it to stop. I want to end. Go to you. Claws dig in and again and again into my heart, puncturing me and I fall apart. The claws don't come out dirty. But they do. They bring something out, with every pounding hit, and then they don't. It's cleansing, and it makes me feel unspoiled, fresh and uncontaminated. But it makes me feel dirty.

They bring a part of my soul out, and my body cries with pain. Stop tormenting me. Stop this. I don't want to. No more, never again.

They don't bring anything else out; they don't bring out my Love. My Love will stay put. It will never go away, never grow apart, never fade into nothing. It'll be forever. The thought of your presence streams through my body like fire, burning. It wakes me up. My eyes open wide with horror and as the bile rises up my throat, I can only think of the one single thing.

That you're gone.

That night.. In the lake. That's what I think of, when I feel like I'm sane. When I'm not feeling sick and sapped of all my energy. The lake, the lake, the lake. I'd always dream I found someone to spend the rest of my life with, after conquering Sin. But I only ever got halfway, and I never finished fulfilling my dream.

At least I found you. 

And I'm grateful for that.

I'm sorry. I miss you. I love you.  
I won't forget. I'll cherish. I'll love you, in my heart. I'll be strong. I'll be brave and courageous, I'll make it through. Just like you said.

I'll wait for you each and everyday, silent, wishing with all my heart, just for one moment, if that's all I'll ever get. 

I'll wait. For you. One more chance, one more moment, one more tiny fraction of a second, where I see those deep blue eyes looking into mine, filled with Love, and Passion. One more second, where I see your lips, smiling at me, your flawless and dazzling white teeth. Your skin, tanned and perfect, every muscle and every tendon, ligament and bone, every dip and every contour of your body. Your heart. Your friendship, trust, loyalty, confidence. Each, and everything, All, of your unadultered, seamless, unspoiled, unflawed, and pure, Self.

Just for one more second, where I can call you rightfully mine. One more second, where I feel your soft lips against mine, one last time…

I won't ever use those words until you're back here with me. I'll never use them, and they'll be priceless. Those three words, I won't ever say again, not now, or ever, to anyone. 

I love you.

---

So, how was it? My first Oneshot. I never really liked Oneshots, but I started to read more, and I started to like them. First attempts always suck, ;; This was some brave attempt and creating something real deep and meaningful, I'm a sucker for those kinda fanfics. I admit, slightly cliché, hahah.  
Please Review.

If I get enough I might write one from Tidus' POV. J

This started out one night I couldn't get to bed, and I was thinking all deep and weird and now I look back, I duno how I managed to think it all up .

But I'm pretty happy with it. 

Tidus Yuna love in my fanfic Taken For Granted, if you want to see more. :D

Record Cover.

(In case I haven't make it really clear, Tidus has just disappeared into nothing because of the Fayth after the defeat of Yu Yevon at the end of FFX.)

**Edit: **Okay, I'll do a Tidus POV OneshotxDrabble. I just need more reviews, so review people:D

---

**Christina: **You are a picky picky picky woman with an annoying pet peeve. LOL. Thank you x.

**Rissa: **Thank you also, you are awesome. Love.

**Pak: **Thanks. Hahah, who ever said you weren't sentimental enough? What? Self-infliction? It's more like a what-Tidus'-abscene-put-on-Yuna or something like that. She's not hurting herself on purpose! T.T XD

**Yuna1991: **Definitely going to use your idea for Tidus' one. I'm just waiting for more r eviews, or something

**Yuna-Tidus4eva: **Thanks!


	2. Tidus

Okay, after more than half a year. The end! Enjoy.

* * *

**One Last Time  
Record Cover**

**Part Two**

* * *

You know, two years back, I would've never have given Death a second thought. 

But now, I'm here, and I'm dead. Dead as dead can be. Okay, well, yeah, I dunno if I'm dead entirely because I sure didn't die, I just disappeared into nothing as I jumped off that ship that day and I-

I can totally imagine you looking at me as if I'd gone crazy. Maybe I am. Or maybe I just don't feel anything for being dead. Wait, am I really dead? Okay never mind.

But you know, what I mean is, well… what do I mean?

It's sorta like…

Yuna, you see, it's like this. Two years ago, I had the life. I had the money, I had Blitzball. I had Zanarkand, my home, my friends, and my people. Every night, the city lit up so bright you had to squint just to see your way, fans screaming and cheering as you swam out into the pool ready for Blitz-off. Had I ever even thought of anything like _this_ ever happening? No. Way.

But suddenly I found myself in the middle of nowhere, alone, cold and hungry. Which was incidentally when I met Rikku.

I had never ever given it a second thought that some day, for some reason, I might have been, y'know, sucked out of my home in Zanarkand and dropped into some unknown land… a thousand years into the future. But now it's happened, it isn't so bad… now that I've gotten used to it.

Are you getting me?

What I mean is, you gotta get used to it. You gotta face it, or you'll never fight your fears.

I guess I did it, in the end. I stopped hating my old man, I stopped being scared of him. And I stopped wanting to stop your pilgrimage in the hope that I'd save your life and be the hero again. I learnt, that I couldn't change your mind, Yuna. I learnt that no matter what I did, your resolve was yours and no-one else's, not for me to decide or for me to interfere.I know you were scared of losing me, and now... you probably feel worse that I'm no longer there... it's okay. I _am_ still here. Look up into the sky. You'll know, I can tell, I can feel it.

I know it's hurting inside.

I know you've spent days on end crying, hurt and beaten up on the inside. Sometimes, feelings are so overwhelming, you gotta let them out, right?

But I don't want you to cry like that. You don't deserve to.

You know I'm there for you, even if I'm not _there_.

I can't see you right now, and I know you can't see me. But Yuna, listen. I'm not there in form, but I'm there. What makes you think that I'd ever have truly left? You aren't alone.

Come on, Yuna, you can do it. I'm here, you know where to find me. Just look.

Yuna, instead of feeling loss over something you haven't got, cherish the things you have and the memory of what was there. Okay, okay, I know Rikku's got this crazy rule, _Memories are nice, but that's all they are_. You don't have to feel sorrow for me, or for yourself.

Really, it's alright… you can rest now.

Haha, and this is coming from a dead kid!

Yeah. Right… enough with the bad jokes.

Lighten up, Yuna. I'm here, and I'm fine. I don't regret ever having to leave like that, or you, or everyone else. I'm still here… in spirit. Whatever.

So you see… it's alright. You don't have to feel so resentful. Can you see?

You don't have to be scared. You don't have to feel empty. You don't have to cry.

You can smile Yuna, and remember what we did, _we kicked Sin's ass_. What we shared.

I'm always here when you need me.

Do you hear me, when I whistle back to you? I can feel it, I can hear it in here somewhere… I can hear you whistle. You got pretty good…

Yuna, it's okay. It's over. You aren't alone.

* * *

**A/N:**  
Here's the second part after a long, long, long while. I kinda lost my interest in FFX as I started writing more for FFX-2, obviously because it's the sequel, though I kinda miss writing Tidus' point of view because he isn't there for most of the game... anyway. 

This second half is from Tidus' point of view, it isn't nowhere near as angsty as Yuna's perception, but I think it fits rather nicely. I wanted to portray Tidus as being peaceful and in a dream-like state in the Farplane. I wanted him to be light-hearted and funny as he is in the game, but also a little more serious to be able to reassure Yuna that it is okay to stop being sad. I didn't want to make it too serious because Tidus is more of comic relief... I feel this second part brings a more angsty, chaotic first part to a slow, peaceful finish. I wanted to add optimism.

Maybe I'll continue this one day... I have no idea.  
Please tell me what you thought of it :)  
RC


End file.
